All For Elle
by katta16
Summary: Sara’s past is haunting her, and people are starting to notice. A father who she hates, a sister who she has loved and lost. And secrets that are on the verge of being revealed. Chapter 4 is up. please R
1. Chapter 1

All For Elle  
  
Disclaimer: I don't profit from any of these pieces it is just a hobby.  
  
Summary: Sara's past is haunting, and people are starting to notice. A father who she hates, a sister who she has loved and lost. And secrets that are on the verge of being revealed.  
  
**Past**  
  
"Sara, come on we gotta go. Sara," The voice slowly became louder as the twelve year old girl drifted to consciousness. She thought against the current as her sister's voice became more anxious by the second. Then she finally awoke and opened her eyes to be greeted by the fifteen year olds panic stricken face. She stopped, looked at the time and turned back to question Elle's actions. Elle noticed her confused expression and explained quickly to jog her little sister's memory.  
  
"Remember were getting out of her. Tonight. Leaving for good to get away from this dump to find those oh so greener pastures we've been dreaming about. Remember."  
  
It hit her like a ton of bricks, and her expression quickly mirrored that of her sister's. Fearful. Elle stood up from the place next to Sara's bed where she had been kneeling, jolting Sara from her thoughts, hinting for her to do the same. This was the night where their plans would be put into action. Years of dreaming and months of planning all ended at this point in their lives.  
  
Reaching out she picked the pre packed bag from under her bed and got her coat on. It was four in the morning, the safest time to leave without the old man seeing them. Their father was undoubtedly unconscious from a day and night of drinking. And in order for their plan to work, the reason for their leaving would have to be unaware of their departure.  
  
"Sara time to g." a crash stopped her sentence and her motion of opening the bedroom window. They froze. Sara didn't know if she wasn't moving because she didn't want to make a sound, or because she physically couldn't move. She was to struck by fear, the only thing she could do was concentrate on the sound of hers and Elle's breath as it slowly calmed when the house remained silent. Elle moved her hand that had never left the window seal. Sara awaited a warm gush of air to hit her, but it never came. The window didn't open.  
  
"It's stuck," Elle whispered, trying to remain calm in front of the younger Sidle. Sara looked down at her sisters hands, knuckles white as she attempted to pull the window open, and free them once and for all. Sara noticed something.different. She had always had a perceptive eye. Noticing things that didn't fit. A colour missing in her pencil crayons, stuff like that. The old man had said it was because she was nosey and had kicked her in the shoulder, leaving a bruise no one wanted to notice. But she couldn't help it. And now she noticed something that brought more fear than she thought possible, Two, three, no four nails hammered into the seal, stopping the window from opening. Elle stopped her efforts and turned to see her sister staring, she followed Sara's gaze, already knowing what her eyes would lead her to see. Sara could hear her sister's breath get harsher, and angry.  
  
"We have to go through the front," Elle said walking to open the door of their room. Sara's mind clicked, the nails, the crash. They knew. They had to of known their plan.  
  
"No. No. They know. They had to of known, Elle, think about it." Even though Sara was younger, she was smarter. It wasn't that Elle was dumb. She just didn't stop to think, she didn't connect like Sara did. She didn't stop and think why they had nailed the window shut. Her brain wasn't wired that way, and it would be her undoing.  
  
Elle heard her sister's pleas and turned to look at Sara. For a split second Sara thought she understood, but it was quickly diminished by Elle's words.  
  
"Were getting out of here tonight, I don't care what the plan says, were leaving, if it be through window of through the front door. Were getting out of here," her hand went down and turned the handle, her eyes never leaving Sara as she tried to convince her to risk it with her eyes, not knowing the reason for Sara's hesitance. Because of this she could not see the man behind the door as it opened. Waiting for them to come out. She knew, however that he stood there by the look on her sister's face. She knew she was already dead because of that look, and that look was the last thing she saw.  
  
**Present**  
  
Sara walked up towards the CSI building and entered for yet another night's  
  
works. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy work, in fact it was her work that kept her going, made her.her. She enjoyed solving puzzles, and most of all she wanted to get down to the truth in investigations. She had learnt long ago that a person's word could easily be a lie, and only the evidence was entirely truthful.  
  
"Sara, early as usual I see," Nick shouted as he caught up with his friend and colleague. "I thought today was you night off as well." She was caught; she knew that someone would notice. She knew that Grissom kept a list of the days she wasn't meant to be there. And she knew it was most likely that she would be sent home.  
  
"Well, you know me, all ways raring to go," Sara smiled, if you could call it a smile. A big grin could be deceiving to the most through eyes, and that included the eyes of any CSI. She had it down to what could be defined an art. She wore her heart on her sleeve, protecting what lay deep on the inside.  
  
"Yep. How many times now, have I told you to get a life? Any life," Nick joked as they walked into the break room.  
  
"I have a life. Last time I checked I was still breathing. And I've stopped counting." There conversation was quickly brought to a halt when Grissom stood up at the sight of Sara, and it could be noticed by everyone in the room that he was not pleased by her appearance. And everyone knew that he was growing more and more stressed over the fact that Sara had been coming in everyday and staying for too long. She had already timed out on overtime and they were only part way through the month. Though everyone joked about her habits, it was escalating in to some thing serious.  
  
"Sara." but she didn't let him finish the line that she knew he was about to say. He had said it before, too many times for her liking.  
  
She turned around and walked back out of the door, not making eye contact with anyone else in the room. But she knew they were looking at her. She could feel the stares on her back as she stormed out, not saying a word to Grissom or anyone. She was sick of the same old argument every week in which he would always win. She saw no point to it. Of course she had thought about actually not coming in on the days she was told to have off. To anybody else it may seem like the obvious thing to do. But not to Sara Sidle.  
  
If there were one thing that she hated most about her life, it was being idle. Having nothing to do, and when she was forced to have days off, idle she was. So on those days off it had become a kind of ritual, she would come to work as normal, chat to people as normal, and when she walked into that room which she had just a moment ago occupied, she would wait for the answer to her silent prays. An answer that was given by Grissom. Silence meant yes, but if her name should come upon his lips. No. And then the lecture would start.  
  
But today was different. Today she was too annoyed to hear that particular lecture. Today she was just going to leave without a fight. Go home and sulk and remain idle. Her mind would drift, and reality would sink in. And reality was not something she wanted to deal with right now.  
  
****  
  
"Well she seemed." Nick said being the one to break the silence that had donned the room. "Mad."  
  
"Yea she didn't even put up her usual argument, and that's saying something," Warick agreed looking through the door to see the retreating Sara storming off into the distance. Catherine turned to Grissom and this quickly caught on as the other two CSI's also looked towards their boss.  
  
Grissom was not amused.  
  
"What you want me to go after her. Why? She shouldn't even be here," Grissom said coldly, but his face softened ever so slightly. It was so easy to get mad at her lately, but deep down he was just worried about her. All this work and no play, it wasn't healthy. She needed to get out more, she needed to live in order to work not work so she could live.  
  
Everyone joked about her, but everyone was worried about her as well. She didn't see that.  
  
**Past** She was on the floor dead with in a matter of a second after the shot. But for Sara it had seemed to take forever for her sister's body to fall the ground. And a body it was, as all life that once filled the girl had left her the moment the bullet had connected with her heart.  
  
Sara remained still, not sure weather to fall on the floor and give in to her emotions that threatened her. Or to look up at the old man, and see if she would be his next victim.  
  
She looked up. Yet she didn't know if she was relieved to find he had no intention of killing her. Not today anyway.  
  
"Sara your sister ran away tonight, do you understand," The old man told her in a sharp tone. "I never had this gun in my hand, and you know nothing about your sisters whereabouts. Clear," Saying the last line he raised his arm, and with it the gun that was securely in his hand. Sara could take a hint. She knew what he meant. If she told a soul, she would meet an end like Elle. And no matter how luring that option maybe, she knew she couldn't let her sister die in vain. She would get out of here, one day. For Elle.  
  
**Present**  
  
Getting into her Tahoe, Sara was already calming down from her silent out burst in the break room. Now that her anger was dissipating, her embarrassment was growing considerably. Weather this be due to her giving up so easily or because she had stormed out rather immaturely she didn't know. All she wanted to do now was go home, and read a book, have her police radio on and wait for a major incident to come her way. And only then would Grissom let her come in today. Some how she got the feeling this was not going to happen. The embarrassed part of her was glad at least. Facing her colleagues again today was not going to be easy.  
  
Turing the key in the ignition, the engine started and Sara manoeuvred her vehicle home automatically. Before she knew it she was there, which she always found rather disconcerting. Parking, she walked up to her apartment and let her self in. Closing the door behind her, she was glad to be in the comfort of her own home.  
  
Taking off her jacket, she put it carefully on the side. Everything in Sara's apartment was carefully placed. That's what Sara liked, everything to have order and a place. She had grown up in a home where no one bothered to clean up, and she had hated it. She had tried day after day to keep it clean and tidy, sweep the floors, pick the rubbish up and clean the dishes. But it was only she after. she was only one girl then, and she had no control. But now, now she had all the control in her life. No real commitments, except to her work, but she could still leave. She had colleagues, which could be classified by many people as her friends. But, she wasn't dependent on them. She wasn't the type of person who depended on people.  
  
At a brisk pace she walked into the middle of the room where her sofa and telephone was. Sitting down she leaned back, closing her eyes for just a moment to gather any bearings she had left. It wasn't that she was depressed or anything as serious as that. She had learnt long ago that self- pity didn't help, and she hated just as much as she hated receiving other people's pity. Sara Sidle could look after her self that was a known fact.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
tbc 


	2. Chapter 2

All for Elle- Chapter Two  
  
Disclaimer: I don't profit from any of these pieces it is just a hobby.  
  
Authors note. Thanks to all the people that reviewed. If I hadn't of got such positive feedback I'm sure I wouldn't of posted so soon. Hint hint. Thanks to Irismoon for telling me about the confusion with past/present. I've corrected that. So thank you, comments are taken seriously, and are welcome.  
  
**Present**  
  
Getting into her Tahoe, Sara was already calming down from her silent out burst in the break room. Now that her anger was dissipating, her embarrassment was growing considerably. Weather this be due to her giving up so easily or because she had stormed out rather immaturely she didn't know. All she wanted to do now was go home, and read a book, have her police radio on and wait for a major incident to come her way. And only then would Grissom let her come in today. Some how she got the feeling this was not going to happen. The embarrassed part of her was glad at least. Facing her colleagues again today was not going to be easy.  
  
Turing the key in the ignition, the engine started and Sara manoeuvred her vehicle home automatically. Before she knew it she was there, which she always found rather disconcerting. Parking, she walked up to her apartment and let her self in. Closing the door behind her, she was glad to be in the comfort of her own home.  
  
Taking off her jacket, she put it carefully on the side. Everything in Sara's apartment was carefully placed. That's what Sara liked, everything to have order and a place. She had grown up in a home where no one bothered to clean up, and she had hated it. She had tried day after day to keep it clean and tidy, sweep the floors, pick the rubbish up and clean the dishes. But it was only she after. she was only one girl then, and she had no control. But now, now she had all the control in her life. No real commitments, except to her work, but she could still leave. She had colleagues, which could be classified by many people as her friends. But, she wasn't dependent on them. She wasn't the type of person who depended on people.  
  
At a brisk pace she walked into the middle of the room where her sofa and telephone was. Sitting down she leaned back, closing her eyes for just a moment to gather any bearings she had left. It wasn't that she was depressed or anything as serious as that. She had learnt long ago that self- pity didn't help, and she hated just as much as she hated receiving other people's pity. Sara Sidle could look after her self that was a known fact.  
  
**Past**  
  
After that night, Sara had been in shock for near a week. She knew Elle was gone. She knew she would never see her again. She even knew where the body was buried. But Sara was starting to worry, people at school and around the town had asked her where Elle was. And she would reply as told by the old man the same thing.  
  
"She ran away, left one night, we've been looking every where for her,"  
  
They would walk away, none the wiser. Of course from the second she had seen her sister on the floor. She had known the truth, Elle was dead. Sara was a realist, and though she cried herself to sleep for the fist, hard week. She had to stop being a wimp and face up to the facts, If not for her, for Elle. That's what she told herself, she was doing this all for Elle. But that was not what worried her. It had just.happened. One night she had woken up, and for those few blissful seconds she had forgotten. She had glanced over to see Elle. And she had been gone. She had thought to herself, where was her sister. And a voice had popped into her head.  
  
"She ran away, left one night, we've been looking every where for her,"  
  
It was her voice, but it seemed false. Then it had hit her the truth, and at the same time it had disgusted her. In a moment of failure she had believed her fathers lies. The lies she spread for him because of her own fear.  
  
She knew she needed to get out. But it seemed she was going to have to be smart. She was going to have to wait. All she had to do was wait.  
  
**Present**  
  
Sara woke up to the screeching of a near accident out side of her apartment. She hadn't even realized that she had fallen asleep. Looking at the clock, she saw it was Four I the morning, she had got back about one, so she had got about three hours sleep, which wasn't bad for her. For a moment she considered going to bed till morning, but decided against it when she saw six messages on the answering machine. She hadn't heard the phone ring, let alone the machine.  
  
Sitting up, she shook the cobwebs out of her head. Leaning forward she pressed the pay button, wondering who would be calling her at this time. She leaned back and waited for the message to play and, as she had expected the first message was from Nick. He was properly her best friend here in Las Vegas, and she was always touched about how worried he got over her.  
  
"Hey Sara, I hope you have calmed down since, earlier. Just checking to see whether you're ok. Maybe you can still meet us all for breakfast, if you want. Anyway, later," Stated the recorded voice. Sara felt better over the fact that there were people in her life that cared about her. She had always had people caring about her in all the different parts of her life. It had been Elle, and then after a while, with her parents being debilitated, as she sometimes put it, she turned to another.  
  
Sara waited for the next message to play, and when the uncertain voice that she hadn't heard in over ten years, echoed through the room, she nearly jumped off her seat.  
  
It was Mike, and he was coming to Vegas.  
  
**Past**  
  
"Sara, Sara, wait up" Called the voice of her best friend, Mike. He wore old rather tatty clothes but he walked with pride, Mike's dad had died when he was younger, leaving only his mother to deal with him. Everyone knew she was a drunk, but every time someone told the authorities, he would clean her up and their apartment in order to stay together. Sara hadn't got it at first, she had said why do all that for his mother, when he had an exist right in front of him. And what he had said made her realize her situation even more.  
  
"My mum may spend her life in a daze, but we get by. She loves me, and I know it. What else could I possibly want from life at this time? Me leaving would literally kill her. I'm all she has left"  
  
That night she had wondered. Did her parents love her? Love was such a strong word. Did her parents even like her? She knew her father didn't, her and Elle had wreaked his life. He had been in love with someone else yet cheated on her with her mother; she knew that much from what Elle had over heard. And when her mother had become pregnant, her grandfather had made them marry. When she was born she had become just another thorn in his side.  
  
She had wondered why they didn't just get a divorce now, but Elle had explained. He was hanging on to the inheritance left for their mother. If they divorced, he would get nothing. Her grandfather had made that so.  
  
Her mother however was a different case. She didn't really see her that often, she shadowed her father, barely speaking to her. She cooked and cleaned, but nothing else. Elle had told her that it was because of the drugs, she was clean now, but her brain wasn't quite like it used to be. She had heard someone say she had been clever once, real clever. But all that was lost. And like herself, her mother was just as scared for her life.  
  
Getting away from her thoughts she turned and grinned at mike as he ran, books in his hand to catch up with her as she walked to school.  
  
A year had past since that night. A whole year. One spring, one summer, one autumn and now they were back to winter again. And truth be told, this year had been hell. She hadn't found that moment; her parents had made it clear that there was to be no more "planning". They kept her window nailed shut and her door locked at night. She had thought about leaving while walking to school, but she couldn't just hop on a bus on a school day. And she knew her father had words with the town's police about keeping a watch on her, saying she had been getting moody cause of her sisters leaving. This of course wasn't true, far from it in fact, considering she spent all her time studying when she wasn't at school, except for the time she spent with Mike, her only real friend.  
  
"Hey Mike," Sara said, trying to look carefree. She subconsciously pulled her jacked sleeves down to cover her wrists a little more. Mike noticed he always did, and as always he said something.  
  
"Your dad," He said lifting up her sleeve carefully, revealing the nasty bruises on both wrists. She hadn't told him, she hadn't told anyone. He had notices one of her usually concealed bruises six months a go, and though she had never said it herself, she would nod if her suggested her father like he had today.  
  
Pulling her sleeves down she nodded, and tucked a piece of her long brown air behind her ear.  
  
"You should tell someone, or run away like Elle did. I don't understand why you didn't go with her. I thought you were close." Elle felt like telling him the truth, she really did. She needed to get it off her chest, but as she opened her mouth to tell him about Elle. Someone walked past; she abruptly closed her mouth and turned away. Mike was stubborn, like her, and not pleased.  
  
"What, what were you going to say," Mike said his voice calm, with only a tint of anger. Sara looked into his dark eyes, and knew that she had to tell him now. Grabbing his coat, she led him into a secluded lane. Stopping, she didn't want to turn around. She could only think of the look on her sister's face, and the hatred in her father's eyes. She felt Mike behind her and she leaned back, she felt safe with Mike, and she felt she could tell him, she knew he would understand loss. Turning she looked into his eyes, she didn't want to burden him, but she needed to share her pain, otherwise she feared the worst. So she just said it.  
  
"Elle didn't run. He killed her mike," He froze, and Sara froze also. For a moment, a small period between her words leaving he mouth and what he was about to do next, she thought.  
  
*That's it, your scared your only friend away*  
  
But Mike didn't run. Sara stood there straight, her eyes bone dry. She had done her crying.  
  
The hug was unexpected, he just grabbed her a it felt like he didn't want to let go, at the fear of losing her to. He didn't say anything, not a word. There was no anger or pity in his voice when he said.  
  
"You've got me now" And that was the moment that Sara cried. She cried for Elle, hanging on to the only thing she had left.  
  
**Present**  
  
Mike was coming here; she didn't know weather to be happy or sad. Yes she wanted to see him again, but no she didn't want to be reminded about her past. That day in the lane was the last time she had cried over her sister. After that, with Mikes help she had picked her self up, and worked harder as school. She had been determined to make the most of her life, and leave the past in the past. The only thing Sara could do was hope Mike didn't bring her past to Vegas with him. ********************************************************* tbc-soon 


	3. Chapter 3

All for Elle- Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer-I do not own CSI. I do not profit from any of these pieces of  
fiction  
  
**Present**  
  
Sara was panicking, as much as she wanted to see Mike again, she just hoped that she could keep him quiet in front of Grissom and the rest of them at work. After that time she had told him, even though she felt a great pressure being lifted from her chest, she had worried continuously about him saying anything. It wasn't that she didn't trust him with all her being, he had never let her down when they were younger, and she truly believed that he would do nothing to hurt her all these years later. But that didn't mean that mistakes could be made.  
  
**Past**  
  
"I think you should go to the police, they will be able to protect you, Sara please," Sara knew from the moment she said it that she couldn't fulfill his wish, no matter how much his voice pleaded to her. Ever since she had told him Elle's fate, he had been trying to convince her to tell the authorities. She knew he was just worried about her, but she just didn't have the strength to fight her father. She doubted she would get to the police station, though mike said they could go after school. She doubted they would believe her. Her father actually had a good image in this town, and he had already given them warning about her 'erratic' behavior. No, this was one thing that Mike could not possibly understand. She told the police, her father would find out, and that was just not an option.  
  
"You know I can't do that," Sara whispered looking around for anyone who may be eavesdropping, she saw no one and therefore carried on with the dangerous subject her best friend had brought up. "He will find out and the you will be short one friend, ok."  
  
Mike stopped his argument, he agreed with her that much. He couldn't risk losing her, no matter how strong willed and tough Sara was, she was only thirteen. No one should have to live like she did when they were thirteen. He knew he had it tough because of losing his dad and his mother being 'disabled' by drink, as he put it, but at least he was loved. Sara had lost the one person who could truly always be there for her. The one person that would understand, and help her through it. No matter how much he wanted to replace Elle, he knew that no one would ever fill her place in Sara's life.  
  
**Present**  
  
Sara decided that since she was going to have to face the music, or in this case face her work colleagues tonight anyway. And if she met them for breakfast, at least it would get it out of the way.  
  
Picking up her phone she called Nick's mobile, he would still be at work and then she would go and get some sleep before she got ready to leave.  
The phone rang for six rings until his Texan voice filled her ears.  
  
"Stokes here," for a moment Sara considered forgetting breakfast and just going to bed for the rest of the day, but she realized that that would just is cowardly. And no one even Sara herself would dare to call her cowardly. So she answered.  
  
"Hey, it's Sara," for a moment she thought she could here him hush the room he was in, and silently tell everyone that it was here. She must have hit them pretty hard with her outburst, which she now regretted.  
  
"Hey, er...you feeling better now," She laughed at the tension in his voice, she knew he was scared she was going to scream at him, because god knew she could get mad, even at Nick. She heard him register her laugh and the tension between them faulted.  
  
"Yes, I'm ok...for now."  
  
"Good," Nick answered; she could hear the relief now in his voice.  
  
"So... you called about breakfast, where and when," Sara spat out quickly in order to get the conversation over and done with.  
  
"Yea, ok, normal place at around seven, were all going I think. See you there, ok"  
  
"Ok see ya" Sara hung up, and got up to get ready to get 2 hours sleep, it was all she needed really, she had never been good at sleeping for long periods of time. It was the nightmares that she had always suffered from. She had them about everything and anything of relevance to her past or present, such as the current case or her less than pleasant childhood. She found however that sleep in short bust kept the nightmares away.  
  
****  
  
Walking into the snack bar, she instantly spotted the group sitting in their usual space in the corner. As she walked in the turned to look at her. Warrick smiled and nick wavered her other also yet Grissom and Catherine just smirked a little, still uncomfortable after that morning.  
  
"Sara, come on were just about to order," Nick called and she hurried and sat down next to him in the space vacant.  
  
"Did you get some sleep," Grissom said after a moment, obviously uncomfortable. Sara looked down, though she had planned to get some sleep, in the end she had read a paper on forensics she had recently come across.  
  
"Yea, a bit," Sara lied, not looking up from the menu she had In front of her. She knew they could tell, but she didn't care really, she was here now and what right did they have to first of all say when she worked and then when she slept. Ok they were only concerned but still. She had always been her own person. And her own person she would remain.  
  
"Uh huh," Nick said smiling at her in a teasing way. He could always tell when she was lying, and like today, he often made a joke about it. Grissom on the other hand, didn't. And today was no exception.  
  
"If you didn't sleep well, you should really go and get some. Tonight you are actually working," Grissom said in a soft voice but his underlying harsh tone still remained as always.  
  
Sara was not happy about this statement, and the first thing that came to her mind as she look up at him after the words had so un- regretfully left his mouth was that he didn't want her here. That she wasn't welcome.  
  
Of course he hadn't meant it to appear that way. In Grissom's eyes he had just told her to go home and get some sleep so she could be ready to work, but Sara heard something different. Sara heard him say your intruding here, so leave. And she went to.  
  
Sara got up, stood away from the table and smiled.  
  
"Then I'll be on my way then, got things to do anyway, in fact I'm going to take some time off, if you'll allow that Grissom," Sara waited patiently for Grissom to answer her question.  
  
"Don't go, sit down, and come in tonight and we'll see what's available," Grissom said gestured for her to sit down where she had previously been sitting.  
  
"Y'know, I'm going to go home get some rest and I'll see you all tonight." Sara blurted out, running her hand through her hair. She knew she should stay, be social. But connecting with people was her 'thing'. They said there good byes and she walked out of the door. She told her self she was busy anyway, she had to get in touch with mike. She would have plenty of time to talk with her colleagues tonight at work.  
  
Sometimes they looked at her like she was crazy or something, especially Catherine. They just couldn't understand why she didn't like socializing. Not even Grissom could understand her, and he knew it.  
  
**** Mike really hadn't been expecting an answer from his old friend. Last he heard she was going up in this world, not stopping to let the bad hand life had dealt her get in the way of success. And he was proud to say the least. The call had been short, this much catching up couldn't be done over the phone. Dates were exchanged, and some quick questions about basic health. And the call was ended.  
  
In Mike's opinion, Sara had never gotten over her sisters death. But Sara strongly believed that she had long ago. This was an argument that may have been behind there separating. And when he had finally got the money to go visit his ex-fiancé. He was there booking the flight. This time next week, maybe he would get her back.  
  
****  
  
Sorry it took me so long to update, I've got exams coming up and well panic!! Does anyone here like cold play. Because I wrote this listening to yellow, and I felt that it perfectly described their relationship. For those GS fans out there, there will be some in this as well. What can I say, when is life ever simple. (Well not when I'm writing the plot)  
  
Kate 


	4. chapter 4

As she walked past his office, Sara silently prayed that he wouldn't notice her. She had been dreading this encounter since she had left the dinner this morning. She thought for one brief moment that she had made it to the safety of the public and oh so not private break room. A safe haven for her on this particular day, certainly. Of course this dream was broken by the deep voice of her boss. He didn't say much to get her attention. It was a well-known fact that Grissom was a man of very few words.  
  
"Sara?" She turned at this of course, because, one her he was her boss, and two, she had to admit she did, for a short period of time, manage to convince her lonely sole that she did in fact love him. And what was even more ridicules was the idea that the feelings between them were mutual. Sara could not remember the day she had thrown her realistic mind out of the window, but she was sure it was around the day she met Gil Grissom.  
  
His office was crowded as usual and full of creatures that she really wasn't keen on going near. He sat, and gestured for her to do so. She sat, and leaned back in the chair. She was reminded of one time when she was sent to the head teacher's office, her sitting and waiting for the 'teacher' to tell her what she could and couldn't do. Of course she never had a crush on the teacher when she was thirteen. Which only made her present situation seem worse.  
  
"Vacation time, when did you have in mind," Grissom got right down to business, not wasting a second even to look up on his CSI. Sara took this as an insult, be decided that she'd already had one to many out bursts today. So instead she just replied in the most even tone she could muster.  
  
"Well tomorrow," Sara answered, leaning forward waiting for his reply. She knew it was short notice, and she had been surprised when mike said he was coming so soon. Honestly, she had wanted more time to prepare for his arrival. She carried on when silence greeted her. "It would only be for a couple of days." This time, Grissom did look up, and sighed. Sara knew she wouldn't get her needed leave from this point. Sure enough she was right.  
  
"Listen, there is no one who wants you to have time off more than me...but..."  
  
"I don't believe this, all the pushing you do to get me to have time off and..." Grissom held up his hands to defend himself from her verbal insult.  
  
"Warrick has already booked next week, he did so ages ago. And even though...  
  
"Even though I deserve it, I can't have it," Sara got up and strode out of the door. This time she made her way to the break room, and nothing stopped her. Not even his voice. ****  
  
As he stepped of the plane, a warm gust of air blew across the landscape in front of him. He was taken back for a moment, the sudden change in environment hitting him as soon as he had exited the large mechanical creature. Grunts and moans from behind made him aware that he was blocking angry passengers, and no doubt keeping them from their busy lives. But they unlike him had been on a plane as often as he had on the local bus at Tamales bay.  
  
Mike walked down the large steps, slowly, making sure not to slip. He still couldn't understand how his life had managed to change so abruptly. Just a fortnight ago, he had been living a life that no one deserved. Scraping by on short-term jobs that barely delivered minimum wage. And then, his mother died. His sole reason for his existence had vanished from the world in mere seconds.  
  
Locals had muttered it was the drink that did it. Her addiction had finally killed her off, leaving behind the only man who had ever cared. Her son. He had never left her, even as friends moved, he stayed. And people thought him strange because of it.  
  
He had found her at 03.47 two Tuesdays ago. Sitting in her chair, whiskey by her side. He had thought then that this would be the biggest shock of his life, yet he ad been mistaken.  
  
He didn't even know she had a will, but thinking back on it now, he wouldn't be surprised if she had forgotten about it herself. But when he opened that envelope, he could swear he had never seen that many naught in one sum of money.  
  
Anger had hit him first, but it was subdued by a weird feeling of excitement. Now here he walked, in polished shoes, and a tailored suit, into the arrival area at the Vegas airport. And with no doubt about his coming back alone.  
  
The taxi was there within seconds, and as he sat in, he liked the way the driver was intimidated by his expensive gear. He could get used to this.  
  
"Vegas crime lab please."  
  
**** I'm posting this now, and then going to write some more because this chapter was short, even for me. This is going to be a G/S and S/OC-Mike, sorry n/s fans. I like to read it but not write it.  
  
I wrote this listening to mad world, because it's such a great song. The new version that is.  
  
Should post again tomorrow.  
  
Kate. -Review otherwise I might just disappear again. 


End file.
